


coriandri fructus

by berryargento



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Canon after episode 3, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/berryargento
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many reasons hidden between her joke; nobody knows.</p>
<p>[Originally posted on FFn; 22/07/2016]</p>
            </blockquote>





	coriandri fructus

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, I don't own Love Live!

"What kind of joke like having a third year as a board director?"

Dia hung her head high, kept her hand folded in full awareness as her eyes shot daggers to the 'new director' in charge. In comparison, Mari tapped her fingers rhythmically on the desk, as if to mock the student council president's presence by seconds.

Another three already left the room and it was only both of them left, with Dia still on edge.

"It's no joke; I've shown you and the second years the _real_ paper," the blonde boasted. "I know you'll have more and more doubts about me as usual but—"

"Oh, well." Dia huffed. "That's not exactly the issue. I'm far too used to your antics, anyway."

Mari clamped her lips shut as Dia took her stand right in front of her, again, another mere millimeter.

"Why now, why school idols and why in the world you appeared after two years?" the raven-haired girl groaned, frustration seemed to fill in her voice, strong and sound. "You are already gone, you have disappeared, why bother to come back?"

"Dia, you haven't changed at all, don't you?" Mari mused. "Still hard to me after two years~"

"Mari-san, you need to answer my question."

A smile was all she need to answer everything.

But for once, she didn't know how to deal with Kurosawa Dia after a long gap of two years.

Should she lie? Should she make up another joke? Should she voice the truth? Should she come up with another bluff? Should she— _leave_?

Mari's features softened at once she came to draw some answers. Yes, a smile was all she need.

"I want to drag Kanan back to school," she paused, walking in a circle around Dia as she collected her breath. "I want to finish what I've begun," her golden eyes stopped when the student council president looked at her, _followed_ her every step. "—And I want to see you smile."

Dia blinked, "... Me? Smiling?"

"See?"

Mari bumped their heads together, a bit hard for Dia to wince, although before Dia had her time to complain, the blonde-haired girl hushed,

"You haven't changed; you are too hard to yourself, Dia," her hands lightly slapped Dia's cheek. "You rarely smile, you never had fun—you're far too selfless."

For once, Dia sighed—one tired sigh to Mari's ear—before she slumped down, buried her head to Mari's blonde tresses and silently weep.


End file.
